1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an engine start control apparatus capable of avoiding malfunction of an engine controller due to a voltage drop at the start-up of the engine.
2. Prior Art
A conventional engine is mounted with an electronically controlled fuel injection device. This engine controller first calculates a basic fuel injection quantity based on an air suction amount and an engine revolution number, and next calculates an actual fuel injection quantity by correcting the basic fuel injection quantity in accordance with a correction coefficient obtained based on the engine temperature and the like and by feedback correcting the basic fuel injection quantity in accordance with an air-fuel ratio decided based on the oxygen concentration of an exhaust gas. The controller is powered with a battery.
It is known that the output voltage of a battery lowers as the ambient temperature falls. The output voltage lowers considerably if an engine is started at a low temperature. Thus, the controller often operates abnormally. To avoid this, a plurality of batteries may be provided. However, this results in a complicated structure of the controller and an additional space for mounting the batteries.